The human animal is an omnivorous one. Meat, fruits and vegetables all provide major food sources for most people the world over. Among those vegetables most revered is the humble cob of corn. Unlike many vegetables which are enjoyed when served either hot or cold, the cob of corn seems to be best eaten when it is served piping hot. It is also a vegetable which seems to be best eaten when served with melted butter and a sprinkling of salt. All of this makes holding and eating the venerable favorite of the summer picnic a rather tricky and messy affair. The device of the present invention is one which was designed to deal with this situation.
And for those small persons who have ever heard the admonishment of "eat your vegetables," all sorts of tricks and gimmicks have been devised to entice little ones to do just that. From using toy shaped plates and utensils to encourage youngsters to clean their plates, adults have come up with all sorts of solutions to picky eaters. The device of the present invention is also one which fits within this category.